disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Melee Attack
Melee Attack or Close Combat is a form of attack that can be executed by playable characters and some enemies, too. It is the opposite of ranged attacks, as the character fights by being close to the opponent. Some characters have simple shoulder charges, while other have combo attacks consisting of 3-5 different moves. Melee Attacks always have one or more Damage Increase upgrades in the Skill Tree. Some characters also have Block Breakers, Power Attacks, and Strong Finish' that can be unlocked by upgrading their Skill Trees. Block Breaker A Block Breaker is an attack done by holding in the 'attack' button. This makes the Character do a powerful attack, that breaks an opponents block. When enemies are about to do a Block Breaker, they flash, as a warning to the player. Block Breakers can either be a single move, or a combo with three different moves that can be ended early. Block Breakers can also be done by most Weapon Packs, regardless of Skill Tree upgrades. Characters A list of all characters known to have a Block Breaker, followed by the names of the attacks. *Agent P - Platypus Power *Anna - Block Breaker Attack *Barbossa - The Double-Crosser *Jack Sparrow - Charm and Disarm *Dash - Dash Attack *Davy Jones - Davy Jones' Blocker *Jack Skellington - A Good Scare *Mr. Incredible - Block Breakin' Bob *Mrs. Incredible - Block Breaker *Rapunzel - Taking Charge *Syndrome - IncrediBoy No More *Violet - Violet Strike *Aladdin - Scimitar Block Breaker *Baymax - Scanning for Fear *Black Widow - Widow's Sting *Captain America - Vibranium Vengeance *Donald Duck - Getting Defensive *Drax - Uppercut Flurry *Falcon - Breaching Defenses *Gamora - Sword Uppercut *Green Goblin - Unblockable *Groot - Bough Breaker *Hawkeye - Bow Block Breaker *Hiro - Firewall Blocker *Hulk - Sonic Clap Combo *Iron Fist - Block Breaker Combo *Iron Man - Grapple Mines *Jasmine - Royal Decree *Loki - Trickster Trouble *Maleficent - Thorny Situation *Merida - Sword Block Breaker *Nick Fury - Block Breaker Combo *Nova - Nova Force Block Breaker Combo *Quorra - Program Fracture *Rocket Raccoon - Go Boom *Ronan - Universal Weapon Block Breaker Combo *Sam Flynn - Not a Program *Spider-Man - Block Breaker Combo *Star-Lord - Shock Mine *Stitch - Demolition Roll *Thor - Heavy Hammer *Tinker Bell - Dust Up *Venom - Symbiote Uppercut *Yondu - Anger Management Power Attack A Power Attack is an attack that can be accomplished after a Block Breaker, if upgraded in the Skill Tree. This will cause the character to make a powerful move that repels the opponent. This has to be done soon after the Block Breaker, or else it won't work. Characters A list of all characters known to have a Power Attack, followed by the names of the attacks. *Agent P - Platypus Punch *Dash - Dash Attack *Mr. Incredible - Incredible Attack *Mrs. Incredible - Snap Back *Syndrome - Power Attack *Aladdin - Spinning Scimitar Attack *Baymax - Thruster Buster *Black Widow - Flying Kick *Captain America - Flying the Colors *Donald Duck - Mallet Mayhem *Drax - Power Kick *Falcon - Role Reversal *Gamora - Spinning Slash *Green Goblin - Backhanded Insult *Groot - Branching Out *Hawkeye - Arrow Assault *Hiro - Graphic Reckoning *Hulk - Power Attack *Iron Fist - Chi Strike Kick *Iron Man - Repulsor Blossom Attack *Jasmine - Princess Power *Loki - Stinging Staff *Maleficent - Rival Repel *Merida - Explosive Bow Attack *Nick Fury - Charged Shot *Nova - Power Attack *Quorra - ISO Opposition *Ronan - Universal Weapon Attack *Sam Flynn - User Driven *Star-Lord - Hadron Enforcer *Thor - Thunder Strike *Tinker Bell - Pixie Push *Venom - Symbiote Send Attack *Yondu - Alien Aggression Strong Finish A Finishing Move or Strong Finish is an attack that can be unlocked in the Skill Tree. It adds an additional attack to the characters combo attack, one that deals more damage than the rest. Characters A list of all characters known to have a Strong Finish, followed by the names of the attacks. *Aladdin - Strong Finish *Baymax - Tough Love *Black Widow - Strong Finish *Captain America - Strong Finish *Donald Duck - Clean Sweep *Drax - Drax Attack *Falcon - Falcon's Finisher *Gamora - Strong Finish *Green Goblin - Finish Them! *Groot - Strong Finish *Hawkeye - Barton's Blast *Hiro - Ultimate Upload *Hulk - Strong Finish *Iron Fist - Strong Finish *Iron Man - Stark's Strong Finish *Jasmine - Street Mouse *Loki - Loki's Trick *Merida - Arrow in your Quiver *Nick Fury - Strong Finish *Quorra - ISO Retaliation *Ronan - Strong Finish *Sam Flynn - User Strike *Thor - Thor's Strong Finish *Venom - Strong Finish *Yondu - Double-Deal Trivia *Rocket Raccoon is the only character from Disney Infinity 2.0 to not have a combo attack. He has a shoulder charge instead. Category:DI Category:DI2 Category:DI3 Category:List pages